Living Space
by beobleteas
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Maukah kau menjelajahi kota untuk menemukan bagian jiwamu? Taeyong x Ten [NCT TaeTen/Yaoi]
1. Zéro

**Living Space**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **0**

Tentu saja ada begitu banyak hal yang masuk ke dalam memori otak ketika kita memfokuskan pandangan pada satu objek.

Mengendap di dalam sana, entah melebur menjadi debu atau bertranformasi menjadi benda antik yang akan selalu dijaga.

Apalagi di kota besar seperti ini.

Yang barangkali, ketika kedua kaki baru saja kembali menginjak tanah, sudah ada kerumunan orang di sekeliling, menandingi banyaknya aerosol yang bisa ditangkap dengan mata telanjang.

Dan seluruh manusia itu menyebar. Berpencar menuju berbagai penjuru kota.

Kantor.

Sekolah.

Rumah.

Toko kue.

Toko buku.

Dan ratusan tempat-tempat lainnya yang memenuhi daerah ini.

Menuju tempat yang mereka tuju dengan langkah tegas dan yakin. Tidak sedikit juga yang seakan-akan menyaingi para atlet jalan cepat.

Seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok, seakan-akan hidup dan mati bergantung pada apa yang mereka tuju.

Yah, mungkin paragraf-paragraf di atas bisa menggambarkan sebagaimana sibuknya keadaan kota setiap siang.

Namun di balik itu semua, ada lebih banyak lagi rahasia-rahasia yang belum bisa terungkap hingga saat ini.

Ketika mereka menantikan saat-saat yang begitu ditunggu.

Kala apa yang mereka dambakan itu akhirnya menampakan diri.

Dan ketika guratan di tangan itu bertemu dengan pasangannya.

Dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Individu yang tak sama. Namun tujuan yang bersatu padu.

Maukah kau menjelajahi kota untuk menemukan bagian jiwamu?

.

.

 _This April._

 _Living Space._

© beobleteas

 _._

 _._

 _a.n: Hai hai! Ini beobleteas! I'm (finally) back with this ... story or trash, gak tau, kita liat nanti. Aku belom tau jadwal updatenya kapan, mungkin Selasa seperti biasa, bisa juga berubah. Stay tune aja ya hehe._

 _And seems like... i've lost my ability to write yang "panjang-panjang." Tapi ya, liat nanti ya apakah satu dari beberapa chapter cerita ini bakal ada yang nembus 2k atau enggak._

 _Dont forget to follow, fav and review! See ya~_


	2. Un

**Living Space**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **1**

Mungkin matahari dan awan tidak memiliki konflik apapun siang ini hingga membiarkan bintang raksasa itu bersinar dengan cerahnya, menerangi seisi kota yang bisa terjangkau.

Membiarkan burung terbang dengan bebas. Mengizinkan pejalan kaki tanpa payung. Dan rumah-rumah tanpa tempias air pada teras mereka.

Dan di waktu-waktu seperti ini, yang Lee Taeyong biasa lakukan hanyalah fokus dengan berbagai _gadget_ yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Sesekali mengintip keadaan kota dari jendela besarnya atau menjelajah isi kantornya sendiri.

Kalau sedang hari baik, temannya akan berkunjung ke kantornya, ke ruangannya. Membicarakan apa yang sewajarnya dua orang laki-laki dewasa dan mapan bicarakan.

"Biar kutebak, kau belum pernah mencoba satupun makanan dari restoran di belakang kantormu ini."

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya.

Oh, rupanya hari ini adalah hari baik.

Lalu menggeleng.

" _Geez,_ apa gunanya punya kantor di pusat kota?"

"Tanyakan itu kepada kakek ayahku."

"Dan menggali kuburnya, begitu?"

Lee Taeyong berdecih, di susul dengan suara sepatu dari temannya yang mendekat menuju meja kerjanya.

" _By the way,_ di mana sekretarismu itu?"

Yang baru saja menutup kotak makannya langsung mengerjap kemudian menatap Johnny lagi. "Tentu saja istirahat makan siang, bodoh."

"Apa dia akan kembali dengan cepat?" Tanya Johnny lagi.

Oh ayolah, Lee Taeyong adalah bosnya!

Mau seberapa cantik atau berprestasinya sekretaris Kim Jisoo itu, tetap saja tidak akan mengubah Taeyong menjadi _boyguard_ nya.

" _You can ask her by yourself."_

" _Give me her number then."_

"Aku akan memberikannya kalau kau sudah berani berbicara dengannya."

Yang diikuti dengan suara dengusan dan protes dari Johnny, _"Come on, pal."_

Namun Lee Taeyong enggan menghiraukan sahabatnya, memilih untuk menyandarkan diri di nakas kayu dengan cat hitam dengan halus itu.

Menyegarkan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar dengan terang di titik bumi 127 derajat dari Greenwich.

Yah, sebenarnya tidak banyak juga yang bisa ia lihat.

Posisi ruangan yang berada di lantai-lantai teratas membuatnya begitu sulit untuk sekadar melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah.

Namun lebih ke depan, menatap banyaknya gedung-gedung pencakar langit lainnya.

"John,"

"Hm?"

"Kau mendapatkan tulisan itu benar-benar setelah bertemu dengan Jisoo?"

Laki-laki itu dapat mendengar dengan baik suara gesekan sepatu dengan lantai yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Menempelkan kepalanya dengan kaca besar di sisi kanan, "Tidak juga. Intinya saat aku pulang kerja dan membuka kemeja, tanda itu sudah ada."

Tanda.

Tulisan.

Tato.

Coretan.

Guratan.

Atau apalah, _you named it._

Mereka semua merujuk ke satu bagian krusial pada kulit manusia yang baru akan muncul ketika mereka sudah menginjak umur –setidaknya– 20 tahun.

Itu yang orang dulu pikirkan.

Namun kenyataanya tidak selogis itu.

Mereka akan muncul ketika sudah menemukan pasangannya.

Ketika seseorang menemukan pasangan jiwanya _, soulmate_ , baik disengaja ataupun tidak. Baik pertemuan yang memberikan kesan atau malah mereka sendiri tidak merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Sesulit itu, namun semanis itu juga.

Dan ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya sudah mulai memiliki tanda itu di permukaan tubuh mereka, Lee Taeyong yang sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun bertarung dengan kerasnya dunia belum juga memilikinya.

 _Mungkin dia sudah mati bahkan sebelum bertemu denganku,_ pikirnya asal setiap kali teringat.

Johnny mendapatkannya di bagian yang agak tertutup, di bagian bahu. Membuat Taeyong tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu temannya membuktikan bahwa sekretarisnya itu adalah _soulmate_ Johnny.

 _Θησαυρέ μου._

"Kau bisa membacanya?" Tanya Taeyong saat pertama kali melihat tanda di bahu temannya itu.

Lalu Johnny mengangguk, " _Thisavre Mou. My treasure."_

Taeyong hanya balik mengangguk saat Johnny mulai menyebutkan teori-teorinya.

Lalu temannya yang satu lagi, Jung Jaehyun, mendapatkannya di salah satu tempat yang semua orang inginkan, lengah bawah bagian dalam.

Membuatnya dengan mudah menemukan pasangan jiwanya, bahkan sejak masa kuliah.

 _La Vie._

Atau mungkin kita lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan, "hidup."

Dan Jaehyun benar-benar menemukannya, berkaitan dengan "hidup" itu sendiri.

Seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran semester lima, satu tahun di atasnya.

 _Yes,_ mahasiswa, bukan siswi.

Bahkan Ji Hansol yang tidak pernah disangka akan mendapatkan tanda itu sebelum Taeyong saja baru memilikinya tiga hari yang lalu ketika ia sedang menonton konser band favoritnya.

Iya, konser. Bersama ribuan orang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berjodoh dengan Rina?"

Yang langsung mendapat toyoran dari Lee Taeyong, melupakan fakta bahwa Hansol lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

Dengan, sebuah simbol _musical single bar note_ di lengan bagian bawah bagian luarnya, sisi lain dari posisi Jaehyun.

Jadi Taeyong dibuat menerka-nerka, tanda macam apa dan siapa yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Lee Taeyong,"

Suara Johnny menyadarkannya, membuatnya harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk kembali berpijak. "Apa?"

"Aku kembali ke kantor, _see ya._ " Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Taeyong dan pikiran yang masih menjadi bayang-bayangnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _a.n: Jadi, di sini fantasynya. Semacam tanda yang akan terbentuk kalau kita udah nemuin soulmate. Yang suka ubek-ubek PlotIdeas on twitter atau NCT Scenarios on tumblr mungkin pernah nemu ini._

 _Dont forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you!_

 _p.s: luCAS AKA YUKHEI WOOHOO!_


	3. Deux

**Living Space**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 _aku lupa hari ini hari Kamis dan harus update HAHAHAH maafkan!_

* * *

 **2**

Hari Jumat selalu menjadi hari baiknya.

Bukan karena dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk pergi ke tempat kerja. Bukan pula karena ia tinggal menghitung jam untuk bertemu dengan akhir pekan.

Namun Jumat memberikannya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang selama enam bulan belakangan ini telah menemaninya.

Keluarganya? Oh, bukan. Mereka tinggal jauh di luar Korea Selatan.

Temannya? Tidak juga, mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dari itu.

Kekasih? Whoops! Dia tidak memilikinya.

Jumat berarti ia memiliki jadwal mengajar, bertemu dengan teman sekaligus adik yang selalu siap dengan gitar di dalam ruangan yang didominasi coklat muda itu.

" _Hyung! Hyung!"_

Ten langsung menarik pandangannya dari _handphone_ , menatap kedua anak ajarnya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan!" Laki-laki itu memiringkan badannya lalu menunjukan sebuah tulisan " _ASTRO"_ dengan warna hitam di lengan atasnya. "Aku mendapatkannya pagi ini!"

Dan Ten hanya membeku di sana, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak murid yang satu lagi.

"Keren sekali," Jinyoung menatap Ten dan Haknyeon secara bergantian. "Kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

Tapi Ten hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya karena ia juga tidak tahu.

Melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan di dalam studio, diikuti oleh dua laki-laki di belakangnya. "Jangan-jangan orangnya ada di sekolahmu."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Jawab Haknyeon, masih ada pancaran bahagia dan semburat semangat di setiap geraknya.

Bagaimana tanda itu mampu mengubah hidup seseorang.

Sebenarnya ada juga yang malah bereaksi sebaliknya, takut dan menyesal sudah mendapatkan tanda itu. Entah karena memang belum siap atau karena tempat yang mungkin tidak sesuai harapan.

Namun Ten lebih sering bertemu dengan orang yang begitu bersyukur akan kehadiran tanda itu.

Semacam mendapatkan lotre berhadiah Ferrari keluaran terbaru.

Entahlah, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan pasti karena dia sendiri belum pernah merasakannya.

26 tahun dan belum memiliki tanda itu di manapun.

Katanya, saat tanda itu muncul, akan ada sensasi aneh yang muncul. Entah terasa gatal, panas terbakar, geli, akan berbeda setiap orang.

Saat pertama kali Ibunya mendapatkan tanda itu, rasanya begitu berdebar. Seperti ada yang memaksa untuk mengecek bagian tubuh itu.

Sedangkan ayahnya merasakan panas terbakar di kulitnya, tahu-tahu tanda itu sedang terbentuk.

Kalau adiknya beda lagi. Perempuan itu malah merasa tertusuk-tusuk, bahkan mereka sempat berpikir Tern terkena kutukan boneka _voodoo_. Omong kosong itu terbantahkan ketika tanda sebuah kupu-kupu tercetak dengan sempurnanya di lehernya.

"Aku saja sudah mendapatkannya, kau kapan?" Ujar adiknya saat itu yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Hanya saja kalimat itu kembali bermain di otaknya.

Mempertanyakan hidup.

Seorang siswa SMA saja sudah mendapatkannya dan Ten yang sudah 26 tahun hidup belum memilikinya.

Sedikit penasaran dan sedikit tidak sabar.

Perhatian mereka kembali teralih saat pintu terbuka, menunjukan muridnya yang lain, Daehwi dan Jihoon yang masih menggunakan blazer sekolah mereka.

" _Hyung,_ Dongbin sudah izin kan?"

Ten langsung mengangguk lalu mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Daehwi! Jihoon! Aku sudah mendapatkannya juga!"

"Ah, punyaku lebih keren."

"Tempatku lebih bagus."

"Siapa juga yang peduli dengan tanda di perut? Susah mencarinya!"

Membuatnya merindukan masa SMA.

Ah, tidak-tidak, bukan waktunya untuk melakukan kilas balik.

Mereka semua berada di dalam ruangan ini untuk belajar.

Jadi Ten mengusir jauh-jauh semua pikiran tentang tanda atau apalah itu yang membuatnya kembali menerka-nerka.

Seperti apa dan kapan ia akan mendapatkannya.

Dan yang paling penting, seperti apa orangnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: In case kalau ada yang belom tau, nama-nama di atas adalah nama-nama peserta Produce 101 Season 2 ya. Mungkin beberapa ada yang udah familiar, aku makenya yang mukanya cute-cute biar cocok jadi "anak murid"nya Ten wkwk. Dont forget to support the boys!_

 _Kapan fanfic ini bisa dikatakan sebagai fanfic TaeTen? Mungkin chap depan, bisa juga chap setelahnya. Jangan bosen ya guys :(( Emang begini plotnya :((_

 _Dont forget juga untuk follow fav dan review! Thank chuu!_


	4. Trois

**Living Space**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **3**

Orang-orang cenderung menarik diri di saat-saat yang menurut mereka tidak nyaman.

Saat suasanya terasa begitu canggung, mengikat, membosankan atau malah mendebarkan.

Ingin kembali untuk duduk dengan tenang di zona aman seperti yang seharusnya.

Hanya saja, terkadang dorongan yang diberikan juga tidak kalah kuat.

Seperti Hukum III Newton, gaya aksi yang diberikan akan selalu sebanding dengan reaksi yang akan muncul namun berlawanan arah.

Membuat benda akan tetap diam, berhenti di satu titik.

Sama seperti Lee Taeyong yang terperangkap di dalam ruangan empat sisi yang sejujurnya begitu membosankan.

Oke, mungkin memang dia yang terpaksa mengumpulkan beberapa dari karyawannya di dalam ruangan ini demi perusahaan.

Hanya saja, bagaimana mereka berusaha menjelaskan berbagai hal sedetail membuat suasana menjadi lebih bosan lagi.

Mungkin Taeyong harus mencari alternatif tempat _meeting_ lainnya nanti.

Sekitar jam setengah enam sore saat akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengucapkan, "Oke, _meeting_ kali ini selesai. Kalian boleh siap-siap untuk pulang."

Taeyong sendiri langsung kembali ke ruangannya guna membereskan dan mengambil beberapa barang kemudian turun menuju _basement_ tempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

Supir?

 _Nope_ , Taeyong memintanya untuk tidak perlu bekerja dua hari belakangan ini dengan alasan, "Ingin meyetir sendiri."

Dia sendiri sebenarnya memiliki agenda pribadi.

Jam setengah tujuh malam di restoran daging langanannya dan sahabatnya.

Melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, Taeyong lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya. Berpartisipasi dalam arus lalu lintas Seoul di waktu menjelang malam.

Ketika di tengah orang banyak, ia berbicara.

Namun ketika dia sendiri, ia berpikir.

Entah soal kesepakatan kerja yang baru ditandatanganinya pagi ini. Atau mungkin masalah saham yang bergerak naik turun sudah seperti dipompa. Atau mungkin hanya masalah-masalah pribadi.

Sesuatu yang beberapa tahun lalu dia anggap sebagai sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting namun sukses menghantuinya di masa sekarang.

 _People change, right?_

Memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu sisi jalan, namun tubuhnya enggan berpindah.

Memilih untuk membiarkan radio terus berputar di dalam mobilnya, bunyi notifikasi dari handphone yang seakan-akan enggan berhenti dan menikmati suasana.

Taeyong baru memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya saat jam menunjukan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit.

Menyusuri jalan setapak Kota Seoul bersama pejalan kaki lain dengan kemeja putihnya, jasnya sudah tersampir di tangan kirinya.

Ramai namun tidak macet.

Mereka semua sama-sama berjalan, berpindah tempat dan membiarkan tempat lamanya untuk diisi oleh orang lain.

Matanya mulai bergerak dan Taeyong masih dapat menangkap beberapa objek familiar di sekelilingnya.

Seperti toko keramik yang tidak pernah tutup bahkan di hari libur sekalipun sampai toko-toko yang pintunya sudah ditutupi oleh besi penghalang.

Penghalang.

"Ah, aku minta maaf." Ujarnya saat secara tidak sadar menghalangi jalan seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi beberapa centi di bawahnya.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk, "Tidak masalah." Kemudian berlalu.

Dia terlihat buru-buru, langkahnya terkesan begitu cepat dan tergesa-gesa.

Kembali mengingatkan diri pada tujuan awal, Taeyong kembali melihat ke arah depan.

Langkahnya semakin cepat untuk menuju _meeting point_ sesuai janji yang seingatnya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

Meski kadang langkahnya kembali melemah kala orang-orang di depannya mulai berlagak seperti pemilik tanah yang ia pijak saking lamanya berjalan dan enggan memberi kesempatan untuk disalip.

Kondisi restoran tidak pernah berbeda.

Masih ramai namun tidak pernah membuat dia dan teman-temannya kehabisan tempat duduk.

Lantas dia langsung mendorong pintu berbahan kaca itu, sekaligus membantu seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sana.

"Yo, Lee T-Yongs!"

 _"Our TY Track."_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Menyambut kedatangannya malam itu.

Menghabiskan malam berempat seperti ini di tempat yang seperti biasa memang tidak pernah buruk.

Menjadi ladang untuk menungkit-ungkit masa lalu yang terkadang terlalu masam untuk diingat.

Sebagai wadah berbagai cerita di dalam kehidupan masing-masing.

Dan terkadang menjadi tempat untuk kembali merencanakan sesuatu.

Namun kali itu, rasanya berbeda.

Perasaannya tidak enak, tidak nyaman dan ingin beristirahat di rumah.

Tangan kirinya terasa begitu pegal dengan tubuh yang terasa melemah, membuatnya mengistirahatkan kepala di atas meja beralaskan tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?"

Namun Lee Taeyong hanya menggeleng.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan tubuhnya yang membatalkan kerja sama dalam hitungan menit.

Menyisakan Taeyong yang masih memutar pergelangan dan mengebaskan tangan kirinya yang semakin terasa pegal.

Saat laki-laki itu membiarkan lengan kirinya untuk bertumpu di atas meja, saat itu juga Taeyong bisa mendengar Ji Hansol yang tiba-tiba memekik.

Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

Johnny Seo yang tiba-tiba mulai berbicara dengan bahasa Inggrisnya atau Jung Jaehyun yang hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit juga membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

Tunggu …,

Mereka kenap—

"Di mana kau bertemu _soulmate_ mu?" Tanya Jaehyun, masih dengan ekspresi muka yang sama.

Lee Taeyong langsung menatapnya dengan alis yang masih bertaut. " _Soulmate_ apa?"

"Lihat punggung tanganmu!"

Ia langsung memutar tangannya, menemukan sebuah tulisan bertinta hitam dengan sedikit ruam merah di setiap sisinya.

Saat itu juga ia langsung melebarkan mata.

 _Somnium._

"Somnium artinya apa?"

Johnny langsung menatap Hansol tajam, memintanya untuk tidak menghancurkan suasana sementara Taeyong yang masih berada di ambang kesadaran tiba-tiba menggumamkan satu hal.

" _Dream."_

Somnium, _dream._

Dia tidak tahu jelas apa kaitan mimpi dengan dirinya ataupun orang yang kelak menjadi pasangan jiwanya.

Kalau Johnny … kita bisa melupakan dia dulu. Jaehyun dengan " _La vie_." Dan mendapatkan calon dokter sebagai _soulmate_ nya. Hansol dengan simbol _single bar note_ yang ia dapatkan saat menonton konser.

Lantas, apa arti dari "mimpi" itu sendiri?

Pembuat mimpi?

Pemimpi?

Pejuang mimpi?

Penghancur mimpi?

Peraih mimpi?

Dan Lee Taeyong tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk bertemu dengan orang itu, seseorang yang selama ini ia nantikan untuk hadir di hidupnya.

* * *

Tangan kirinya kembali terangkat, memblokade sinar lampu yang menyinari matanya.

Namun aku, kau, dan mungkin semua orang juga mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

Matanya masih menatap tanda itu, memperhatikan setiap detailnya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Seakan-akan tanda itu akan menghilang apabila tidak dijaga dengan baik.

Dengan font BEBAS yang benar-benar sempurna, tidak seperti Jaehyun dengan Notera atau Johnny yang entah apa, laki-laki itu tidak pernah bilang.

Adalah suatu kebetulan Ibunya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk saat Taeyong baru saja sampai di rumah tadi, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

Kemudian menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau benar-benar belum tahu seperti apa orangnya?"

Taeyong langsung membuang napasnya pelan lalu menggeleng.

Namun sepertinya Ibunya memang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sebutan Ibu terbaik yang ada di muka bumi versi Lee Taeyong. Ketika perempuan ini mengelus lengannya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapapun orangnya, dia adalah yang terbaik."

 _Ya, aku harap juga begitu._

Semua orang juga berharap seperti itu.

Otaknya mulai berpikir.

Seingatnya tidak ada karyawan baru di kantornya, jadi peluang _soulmate_ nya untuk berada di kantor sangatlah kecil.

Dan untuk di jalan … pikirannya langsung terbawa ke situ.

Namun itu terlalu luas.

Dia bahkan tidak hafal setidaknya tiga dari orang yang ia temui tadi malam ketika berjalan menuju restoran.

Tentu saja tidak mustahil, tetapi sulit.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: kena author's block guys ..._


	5. Quatre

**Living Space**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **4**

Ada kalanya Ten memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu kosongnya dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah ia singgahi sebelumnya.

Menghabiskan sebagian uang yang ia dapatkan untuk membahagiakan diri sendiri seharusnya bukan sebuah kesalahan. Bukan pula sesuatu yang harus ditahan-tahan selama memang tidak berlebihan.

Kakinya membawa Ten menuju daerah Hongdae, beberapa blok dari tempatnya biasa mengajar.

"Kim Dongyoung, cepatlah." Ujarnya dengan nada memelas.

" _Iya, aku baru juga selesai bertugas. Kau di mana sekarang?"_

"Hongdae."

" _Oke, aku segera ke sana."_

Lalu dia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Di tengah-tengah jalanan yang begitu ramai dengan manusia, Ten memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dengan pandangan yang tetap mengarah ke depan.

Sebenarnya orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga tidak berjauh berbeda dengannya. Sama-sama berjalan sendirian.

Namun Ten juga bisa menemukan beberapa dengan tanda yang tercetak jelas di tangan, leher atau malah betis mereka.

Membuatnya lagi-lagi menghela napas.

Kalau dibilang menginginkannya … Ten tidak tahu.

Maksudnya, oke, mungkin dulu dia memang iri dengan teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki tanda itu bahkan sejak SMP sedangkan ia tidak.

Tetapi sebenarnya ia belum punya bayangan apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja ia mendapatkan tanda itu.

Berpacaran?

Melamarnya?

Menikah?

 _Heol_ , dia bahkan belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan baik sampai-sampai sering membuat _roomate_ nya tidak pernah berhenti mengomel.

Melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam café, Coco Bruni malam itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak ramai.

Dengan berbagai orang yang juga menempati meja yang tersebar di dalam ruangan, Ten memilih untuk langsung ke kasir. Memesan _choco tarte_ dan _espresso chip_ _smoothie_ dan duduk di salah satu meja bujur sangkar yang dekat dengan dinding.

Ia mencoba menghabiskan waktu selama menunggu Doyoung.

Entah berusaha fokus dengan _handphone_ nya, mengambil satu suap _cake_ satu _slice_ nya itu lalu _repeat._

Mungkin salahnya juga membuat janji dengan seorang dokter yang masih sibuk praktik.

Setelah suapan terakhirnya habis dan menyisakan gelasnya hingga setengah, Ten menerka-nerka jikalau Doyoung tidak akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit ke depan meski tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar cepat.

Sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Ten berusaha untuk mengatur napas.

Detik selanjutnya adalah saat ia menempelkan kepalanya dengan permukaan meja dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam jaket.

Apa yang ia rasakan adalah … tidak, kepalanya tidak sakit. Hanya pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

 _Apa aku keracunan?_

Tetapi ia yakin sekali kalau orang-orang di sekitarnya baik-baik saja.

Ten juga tidak memakan makanan yang beresiko seharian ini, seingatnya.

"Ten, maaf aku telat sekali. Eh, Ten? Kau kenapa?"

Pendengarannya masih cukup baik untuk menangkap suara Doyoung dari sebelah kanannya.

Berusaha untuk menegakan tubuhnya, laki-laki itu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah temannya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Tetapi Ten hanya menggeleng.

"Tch, tetapi wajahmu sayu sekali." Telapak tangan Doyoung mengarah ke kening Ten, mengecek suhu laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Tidak demam kok. Kau kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Ten menggeleng.

"Sini tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kemarikan saja."

Akhirnya ia menurut, mengeluarkan kedua tangan dari saku lalu mengulurkan yang sebelah kiri.

Baik-baik saja sampai Doyoung melebarkan mata kelincinya itu.

Dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka, melihat punggung tangan dan wajah Ten secara bergantian.

"Kenapa sih?"

Doyoung langsung mengeratkan genggamannya dengan tangan Ten, mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat apa yang tercetak dengan jelasnya di punggung tangan.

"Pantas saja kau seperti sakit-sakitan," yang diseberangnya mengulum senyum. "Selamat, kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu."

Ten hanya bisa ikut menganga.

Tulisan " _somnium_ " itu benar-benar jelas di punggung tangan kirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari itu?

Ia kembali menatap Doyoung yang sudah melepas genggamannya.

"Tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya."

"Aku juga begitu pada awalnya."

Dia mengangguk.

Chittaphon juga masih ingat betul saat Doyoung berteriak kegirangan ketika menemukan tanda di permukaan kulit tulang hasta dan pengumpil bagian dalam, tangan kanan.

" _Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya. Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia anak fakultas bisnis? Tadi aku sempat ke gedung mereka."_

Oh, jadi ini perasaan yang Doyoung rasakan dulu.

"Ddoy, apa orangnya ada di sini?" Tanya Ten, masih setengah percaya.

Namun Doyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Seharusnya tidak, reaksinya tidak akan secepat itu."

Ini berita buruk.

Karena kalau orangnya tidak ada di sini, berarti berada di jalanan Hongdae karena dia memang tidak ke mana-mana lagi sebelumnya.

Dan itu berarti akan sulit sekali, lebih sulit dari Doyoung yang jadi sering-sering berkunjung ke gedung fakultas bisnis dulu.

 _Geez,_ dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah orang itu warga Hongdae atau bukan.

Tetapi sejujurnya ia tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini.

 _Somnium._

Mimpiku, akhirnya kau datang juga.

* * *

"Orangtuamu bilang apa?"

Ten masih baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos polos dan tangan yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk saat Doyoung sudah duduk di atas kasur kamar Ten.

"Ya, dia senang dan berharap aku segera bertemu dengan orangnya."

"Yang kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa."

Ten langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Doyoung, " _You got my point_."

"Tetapi memang orangtua suka seperti itu," dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Ten yang baru saja ikut duduk di kasurnya sendiri. "Orangtuaku juga dulu seperti itu, sampai memasak berbagai makanan. Aku sudah seperti lulus _cum-laude_."

Ten langsung lepas dalam tawanya.

"Dulu saat Tern mendapatkannya juga orangtuaku langsung makan di restoran mahal."

"Sedangkan kau cuma di café."

 _Yah, namanya juga hidup._

Selepas Doyoung mengucapkan selamat malam dan kembali ke kamarnya, yang Ten lakukan tentu saja bukan tidur.

Ayolah, siapa juga yang bisa tidur di saat-saat seperti ini?

Mungkin orang berpikir bahwa seseorang yang sedang bahagia akan dengan mudah tidur nyenyak. Tenggelam di dalam situ dan menikmati mimpi yang kelewat indah.

Sayangnya kenyataan tidak semanis itu.

Masih dengan mata yang tidak bisa lepas dari tulisan " _Somnium_ " di punggung tangannya sambil membayangkan rupa orang yang juga memiliki tanda yang sama.

Apakah dia cantik?

Berambut pendek atau panjang?

Apa kebangsaannya?

Dan apakah dia akan menyukainya balik?

Mungkin memang Ten akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia nantikan.

Namun di saat yang sama, munculah kekhawatiran besar yang siap menghantui harinya hingga takdir kembali mengantarkannya kepada jiwanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: **so … kalian yakin nih orang yang taeyong tabrak adalah ten?**_

 _Hello, long time no see! Author's block ini membunuh banget + schedule aku yang kayaknya lebih sibuk dari mark bikin makin gak punya waktu, iya gak apa apa banget._

 _Buat next chapnya, aku gak tau bakal update kapan hehe, intinya bakal. Adek adek didikan Ten juga bakal muncul lagi di next chap yey!_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! _

_p.s: I'm WinkDeep –aka JinHoon– and OngNiel trash. Beobleteas udah gilaa._


End file.
